Eddy current inspection is a technique that can be used to determine the presence of flaws, such as cracks, in a specimen composed of conductive materials. Eddy current inspection utilizes electromagnetic induction, where a coil of a probe is placed proximate to a test specimen that is formed from conductive materials. The coil is energized via a current to create a magnetic field. The magnetic field induces eddy currents in the conductive materials of the test specimen, which generate a secondary magnetic field. The nature of the secondary magnetic field, such as its magnitude or directionality, at least partially depends on the structural features of the test specimen. For example, cracks, dents, or other structural irregularities may induce perturbations in the secondary magnetic field.
The prior art probes are circular in shape with a centrally located coil. The prior art probes do not allow simultaneous scanning and data acquisition on the specimens. Instead, these prior art devices require the probe to cease movement in order to acquire data on the specimen. The shape and design of the present invention overcomes this deficiency and allows the probe to simultaneously scan and acquire data on the specimen.